The Great Jedi War
by TheForceWithinUs
Summary: Millennia ago, a large group of Jedi Knights escaped the Galaxy to exile themselves from the First Jedi Purge, and escape the destruction of the Sith. They would spend three thousand years wandering the galaxy until the year 22 BBY. Foreseeing a powerful Sith Lord, the army of Jedi set out to destroy him and the dark side once and for all. (Canon sources Star Wars 1-6, SWTCW)
1. Author's Pre-word

**Author's note: This is the beginning of a series based upon a large group of Jedi who exiled themselves from the Galaxy near the beginning of the First Jedi Purge (3954 BBY). The valiant Jedi managed to escape the galaxy with a large congregation of volunteer soldiers and a large fleet of battleships. After more than 3 millennia, those exiled returned to the era of the Clone Wars, and their leader foretold of a galactic war between the remaining Sith and the returned Jedi that could ultimately spell the fate of every person in the entire galaxy.**

 **Major Work In Progress. Any support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership of the productions of George Lucas or Lucasfilms, nor do I the many characters that are included in the saga (and/or those of the Clone Wars television show)**

 **This work is rated M for Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Themes.**

 **May the Force be with you!**


	2. Prologue

**Major Work In Progress. Any support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership of the productions of George Lucas or Lucasfilms, nor do I the many characters that are included in the saga (and/or those of the Clone Wars television show)**

 **This work is rated M for Strong Language, Violence, Sexual Themes**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The thick blast doors of the bridge had opened, and three Jedi stepped inside: The first a human, and the remaining Twi'leks. They approached a man standing motionless with his gaze fixed on the windows and the swirling hyperspace tunnel beyond. The first Jedi came to a stop, and dipped his head in respect. "Master Tilis, the time has come." He said, in a stern voice. "We have entered the outer-rim territories of the Galaxy."

He did not turn to face them, but began to speak; "It has been over three thousand years, and we have finally returned, but I sense that we will not be returning to peace. The Sith may have been destroyed after our exile, but I can still sense the dark side within the Galaxy."

The trio of Jedi were perplexed at his words, and one of the Twi'leks asked; "Are you certain?"

The Master Jedi finally turned to face them, and approached. "Yes. I have foreseen a Sith Lord, a deceiver and a opportunist. He is the one said to be the cause of the second Great Purge." He explained, his brown eyes filled with anguish.

"What shall will we do, Master?" The first of the three responded once again.

"I have been foretold that he will be at the heart of the entire Galaxy, Coruscant. He has deceived the Jedi Order that stands, and is hidden under the false name Palpatine. We shall go there, confront him, and we must rejoin with the Order." Master Tilis explained, crossing his arms behind his back.

"And what of the Chosen One?"

"We must find him first, wherever he must be. He may be the key to this entire war. Assemble our formation once we exit hyperspace, we will have a meeting with the leaders of the New Council."

The Jedi Knights bowed, and made their way off of the bridge.

In the spacious command center aboard the colossal three kilometer long Inexpugnable-Class command ship, Jedi gathered in an assembly. They each were descendants of those who exiled nearly 4 thousand years prior during the First Jedi Purge.

The Master Tilis arrived, and began his introduction; "My brothers and sisters. As you know, we have arrived into our home galaxy at last. After countless centuries of traversing the universe, we have finally come home." He announced.

A unified cheer echoed through the Command Center, and many faced their fellow Jedi and simply smiled with pure happiness.

Master Tilis dipped his head as he continued. "However. The peace has not been sustained in the galaxy, and the Sith still have a foothold." He explained.

"The Prophecy of The Chosen One from ages long past is now know to be truth. In the Galaxy, there is currently a Jedi Knight who is deemed the Chosen One, and we must find him." He said calmly.

A murmur seemed to arise from the crowd, some voices of worry, and others still of glee.

"Now go forth, and May the Force be with you."

From then on, an ember had been lit that would soon become the vicious inferno that is the Great Galactic Jedi War.

* * *

 **This Prologue is more of an introduction, to give the reader a basic idea as to the plot.**


	3. Chapter 1

**My greatest apologies for the delay on this chapter. The demand for TL &FD was too much to multi-task both at once. This'll be a bit crumby before I buff out the edges.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars.**

 **Chapter 1**

Grand Master Fortaj Karalius stepped inside the great war room aboard the enormous Republic command ship "Eleutherian", an Old-Republic Inexpugnable-class Navy vessel with many modifications. He approached quietly as a holo-transmission appeared from the projector. An officer wearing the original red-gold uniform of the Navy appeared, and he bowed in respect. "Master Karalius, we believe we have found him. His name is Anakin Skywalker, and he has been last reported to be on a mission in the Kaliida Shoals system, in the Mid-Rim." He announced.

"Very good, Admiral Einar Jakobsen. Send this information to the rest of the fleet, and assemble our ships in hyperspace formation. We will be leaving immediately." Fortaj Karalius ordered, his voice filled with the excitement of anticipation.

"Of course, Master. Unfortunately, hostile forces, along with other Republic forces are also known to be in that region. It's possibly they are in battle. According to our information, the Republic is currently in a war against a faction known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Einar continued, scratching the back of his head.

Master Karalius sighed with contempt, and paused for a few seconds before responding; "Admiral, we cannot afford to delay our operations much longer. I'm afraid that the Sith may become aware of our intentions if we appear in plain sight, but if we continue waiting, they may simply discover us through the force."

"Affirmative, Master Jedi. What are our orders?" The admiral asked, tilting his head.

"We will need to send a single task-force, armed correctly to defeat the enemy forces." The wise Jedi began, pacing back and forth. "We will also need to jam all transmissions."

"All transmissions, sir?" Jakobsen asked, perplexed.

"Yes. Even those of the Republic's forces. Extract the Chosen One and his allies, and we will then plan our advance to Coruscant."

"It will be done, Master Karalius." The officer remarked, dipping his head in respect.

The transmission dissipated and the Grand Master turned around and walked towards the windows of the bridge, crossing his arms. It was time to finally bring the Sith to justice, he thought.

It was time.


End file.
